


Similar but so different

by MakoDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Curtis, Romance, alien!Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: As oldest of five siblings Curtis was appointed to become King, his siblings didn't approve however.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since the death of King Cecil Adair the XVth making his oldest son: Curtis Adair the one to succeed him. This however did not sit well with his siblings as they all wished to be King. Since they were little his siblings had avoided him, finding him to be in the way rather than seeing them as a person they can learn from.  Due to the manipulations of their mothers his four younger siblings hated him as their mothers made sure to remind them every single day that he was just a nuisance. So no matter how kind Curtis was to his siblings he would always get snubbed.

Curtis, by right was the heir to the throne. However his siblings found him to be too kind-hearted and foolish, saying that the land needed a stricter King. The Queen however wouldn’t hear it and told his siblings; “By right of the oldest legitimate child he is to succeed the king! I understand you have your doubts but you have all closed your hearts to him, not even acknowledging his efforts and trash talking him at every turn.” The four men tried to speak up but were interrupted by the Queen again. “ Curtis shall be crowned in a week. The King may be dead but I am _still_ Queen until Curtis is crowned King.”

With that the Queen took Curtis’s hand and led him away from the fuming men. They held their tongue but their eyes cut like daggers into the man. “ Do not let your younger siblings get to you my son.” She spoke as they walked into Curtis’s private wing. “ You are your father’s son” She sat him down, cupping his cheeks. “ My little boy, all grown up.”

Curtis smiled at his mother as they sat down next to him. “I will be alright Mother. They confuse my being kind with one being naive.  I think they will some come to realize just how wrong they were. “ He let out a small chuckle, leaning into the velvet chair. “ It’s not their fault though. “  They proceeded to chat for a little more until it was time to head in for the night.

Curtis didn’t get to sleep very long however. He woke in the middle of the night to the sounds of footsteps.  “….. That was quick.” Frowning he tried to get out of bed as fast as he could and grabbed the bag he had hidden underneath his bed. “ Guess it’s now or never”

Wrapped in his night robe and with his bag swung over his shoulder, Curtis blocked the door with his wardrobe before  making his way to the window. Taking a deep breathe Curtis leaped out of the window and into the nearby bushes. Not a moment to soon because as soon as he leaped  from the window the intruders had started attempting to get into his room. Quickly recovering from the jump, Curtis scrambled to his feet and rushed into the Black Hope Forest.

“After him! Don’t let him escape! Kill him! “He heard them scream as the door was broken down

His heart pounded in his chest as Curtis kept running. Looking back he saw a group of people stop right before the forest not setting a single step into it while some others that came mere seconds later did continue to pursue him. Knives flew past him, embedding themselves in the trees they hit, fueling Curtis’s fear.

Sweat ran down his back, his mind racing. He needed to escape, he needed to go somewhere, ANYWHERE. But where? He was the Crown Prince and his siblings had literally put a hit on him, even if he was to run to town there wouldn’t be a single place he would be safe. 

Was this it? When his legs would eventually give out would he die on the cold ground, impaled by god knows how many sharp weapons to make sure he would not rise? He didn’t want it. He wanted to live, find someone he loved and growl old. He wanted to make his mother and late father proud and become a good king as well.

He ran for what felt like an eternity with the group of assassins hot on his tail when he saw a bright light come from the sky.  The light approached the forest at a high speed, the ground violently shaking when the light crashed into the ground some distance away.

Curtis and the group pursuing him all lost their balance, falling to the ground unceremoniously, some losing consciousness due to the impact. Curtis was lucky to be one of the people still conscious and once again scrambled  to rise and run towards where the light had crashed.

Running the other way seemed a smarter idea but he had little choice as no matter where he would be chased by the assassin’s until either he or the assassins would breathe their last breath. Not even a few minutes later he came across the crash site.

Several burnt trees lay scattered among a humongous crater and in the center of it all was a giant vessel of some sort, about as big as a two story house and dyed in an unearthly deep blue with what seemed to be shimmering white that imitated starts on it.  The vessel was nonagon sphere shaped with no apparent entrance.

Curtis approached the vessel, thinking that someone might be inside and that he could ask for help. He nearly tripped as he slid down into the crater and just as his hand was about to touch the surface of the vessel a sound could be heard from it along with a ‘click’ sound.

Steam appeared from seams that seemed to form on the vessel and a door-shaped hole formed. Curtis stared in awe, completely forgetting the fact that he was on the run from assassins as an unknown slowly creature emerged from within the vessel.

There was little time for Curtis to try and comprehend what he was looking at as he heard footsteps quickly approach. “Oh no. They’re here..” He turned his head, seeing the Assassin’s had the vessel surrounded.” Now then Crown Prince Curtis Adair. If you would be so kind as to just quietly die so the real ruler can take the throne.” The groups laughed, approaching him with their weapons raised until their eye fell on the creature standing behind Curtis.

Not that they had the time to get a good look at it as mere seconds later every single one of them fell to the floor, breathing their last breath for no physically apparent reason. Curtis, not quite understanding what was going on took a step backwards only to run into the creature.  Slowly, he turned around to come face to what he thought was face, with the alien being.

A little shorter than Curtis, roughly the shape of a human, hands or what Curtis Assumed to be hands more in the shape of claws. The alien being was the same color as the vessel save for the two light blue triangle shaped eyes.

“Hello on what planet did I crash?" The creature spoke in its own language, wanting to communicate with Curtis. However Curtis didn’t understand what the creature said and could only stand there gawking at the creature as his body wasn’t moving so they tried again. “ Can you understand me at all?” But again Curtis didn’t respond.

Now understanding that Curtis didn’t understand them the alien took Curtis’s hand in their own claw, analyzing him before enveloping both of them in a light almost as bright as the light from when the vessel crashed. Slowly the alien started taking a human male’s form.

Dark grey eyes, a light tan, short pure white hair, scar over his nose and a muscular build. To finish the transformation he muttered a few words and with a slightly painful sting a midnight blue mark appeared on the top of both his and Curtis’s hands as the light slowly disappeared.

“I apologize for scaring you. I was merely inquiring on which planet I have crashed.” But instead of an answer the alien saw the man before him fall over as he passed out, quickly catching him before he could hit the ground. “ Right.. that would scare someone.. wouldn’t it.” His thought process quickly stopped when he heard footsteps approach as the remaining assassins came looking to find and kill Curtis.

Noticing they looked like the people from before the alien’s eyes glowed a light blue, killing them in mere seconds. He frowned, panting as the attack took a lot out of him. “ Guess twice this soon after one another was a bit too much.”  With a sigh he lifted Curtis into his arms and brought him into the vessel, the vessel closing behind him.

The inside now looking like the inside of a regular house with a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. It had altered itself after the analysis and after the alien being had gone inside with Curtis the vessel got busy on morphing the outside to make it look like a regular house as the crater slowly disappeared along with the bodies and burnt trees of the assassin’s making it seem like nothing had happened and the now nearly formed house had been there all along.

He gently placed Curtis on the bed in one of the bedrooms before going to check everything out, curious as to how everything worked. Everything had been formed from Curtis’s knowledge of the world and despite him having tapped into that knowledge he found it more interesting to see it first hand how things worked on this new planet he had crashed on. Once he had them figured out however he realized he had another thing to figure out, how to dress himself. As his race had no gender features what so ever it wasn’t needed to wear what humans would call clothes.

After some rummaging the alien male had found some clothes that looked like they would fit him. The first few times putting on a white sleeved puffy shirt ended up with him putting it on wrong until after several tried with the shirt, boxers and pants he was finally dressed.” This should do it.. now then let’s see how the earthling is doing”

Making his way back into the room he smiled as he saw Curtis wake up. “Good. You’re alright.” His relief quickly turning into worry as he saw the other’s cautious behavior of him. “Please don’t be alarmed! I come in peace… is what I like to say… But I doubt you’ll believe me after I killed those people. “

Curtis visibly relaxed once he realized that they weren’t with their siblings faction or posing a threat but still felt a bit wary of them.” Who or what are you?” He asked, getting up from the bed to slowly approach them.

“I am Shiro, I am from a planet on the darker side of the universe. I was travelling when I accidentally crashed on this planet. The disguise function activated once I analyzed you thus making it seem like a common human dwelling but it will take quite some time for my vessel to repair itself and gather enough energy to function as a form of interstellar travel again. The marks on our hands are so I can understand your language and you would be able to understand me even if I were to speak in my language. The disguise function is only temporary though, we have a few more hours at best before we need to evacuate the vessel so it can go into stasis mode “ He let out a sigh. “I apologize for any trouble I might have gotten you into by eliminating those people..”

Curtis simply shook his head. “ Though I am very capable of defending myself, I would have stood no chance against a platoon of assassins. You have my gratitude… Shiro.” He stood in front of the other with a gentle smile.

“ I am Curtis Adair, Crown Prince and future king of the kingdom we are currently in. by way of gratitude.. I shall assist you in any way possible within reasonable means of course on one single condition.” He knew it would be risky but at the same time if his siblings managed to pull Shiro to their side he would be a lethal enemy. “You, for the length of your stay are to remain by my side as my personal guard.  You will be provided with a room connected to mine, your own bathroom, three meals a day, a salary and a wardrobe to fit in. You are not required to answer to anyone but me… What say you Shiro?”

Shiro thought for a moment as his eyes remained fixed on Curtis’s blue eyes. He didn’t seem to be hiding anything but he needed more information. “ It sounds good but why would you? What is in it for you?”

The prince smiled, happy to see that the other didn’t take him at his word and instead asked more information. If he could win Shiro over he would be an excellent guard and adviser. “I am the appointed heir to the throne by my late father. I am the oldest of five children, each of us having different mothers and they hated me to the point of manipulating my siblings into hating me as well, seeing me as no more than an obstacle for obtaining the throne. When it was decided I was to be the new king my siblings sent those assassin’s after me… That is why. I am in need of a strong ally by my side as I cannot do this alone.”

Curtis’s face turned solemn. “ Knowing them they have probably already taken my mother’s life along with my servants I have little to no allies in the Palace. But I do not wish to hand over the Kingdom to people who wish to take the throne simply to abuse the power to squeeze whatever money from the citizens they can and wage war. I wish for them to prosper! For this kingdom to grow! In about four days I am to be crowned king.. I cannot let these people take the throne!”

Shiro could see how determined Curtis was to protect his subjects from his corrupted family, so much he considered returning to a very hostile environment that could possibly kill him. “ Very well.. I agree to your terms” Shiro dropped to his knees placing one hand on Curtis’s marked hand while having the other on his own forehead. “I, Shiro, swear to protect you, to come running when you call, to stand by yours side as your ally, friend, blade and shield until the opposition has been destroyed. I offer you my words to advice and comfort, my eyes to use as an extension of your own, my hands which will shield you from harm and my ears to listen.”

Curtis’s mouth was wide open as he wasn’t expecting the man to recite the words of the ritual contract that was native to the kingdom. “ My liege do you accept my vow?” This would seal it, both literally and figuratively.

“I, Crown Prince Curtis Adair, accept your vow. As future king I vow to take you in as my most loyal adviser, friend, guard and more. For the sake of the kingdom and all that is good. May both of us prosper from this contract. I vow to listen when you advise me and to not mistreat you. Everything in the way of amenities you shall have. I swear this on my title of King.” Right as Curtis spoke the last words the marks on both their hands got a gold lining.

“Well then.. Shall we head back to the Palace?”  


	2. Return to the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all XD. stuff gets eventful in the next chapter tho

Before going back to the palace however, Curtis rummaged through the wardrobes to find some appropriate clothes for the both of them before travelling back through the forest. The guards were relieved to see their future king back, his siblings and their mothers not so much. They greeted him, bowing their heads and acting as nothing happened though both Curtis and Shiro knew otherwise.

As Curtis walked through the castle he noticed that his servants were still around.  He walked up to every single one of them, introducing Shiro to them and telling them that Shiro is his personal guard, assistant, adviser and friend. They all courteously greeted him, expressing joy that Curtis had found someone he could put his trust in aside from his mother and the other servants.

“ Where’s Mother? I wish for her to meet him.” The servant tensed up, her gaze lowered to the floor.” S-she was found missing this morning your Highness. We have sent several knights to search for her but no sign of her…. We found a body on the edge of the forest however….a burnt corpse with the Queen’s necklace…”

Curtis felt the blood drain from his face as those words registered. “ Mother… is dead?” The servant bowed her head apologizing many times that they didn’t know what had transpired for it to go that far. She said the guards that were usually stationed in front of the Queen’s room were found tied up and gagged in a nearby closet. They stated that an unknown assailant had managed to get the drop on them and when they woke up they found themselves restrained in the locked and blocked closet.  “ I am.. so sorry Your Highness.. They already went through the process of burying her as you were still missing” The servant spoke in a shaky voice

“You are not at fault.. please be at ease…” He shook his head, walking to his bedroom with Shiro right behind him. The entire time Shiro had not said anything save for greeting those that greeted them. He had already made a mental note of the siblings and their mothers, committing their faces to memory as people to keep far away from Curtis.  

Once the door to the bedroom closed and they had both made sure they were the only ones there did Curtis break down into tears. The tears kept flowing as he mourned the death of his mother. Shiro stood by his side, quietly letting him cry. Sadness was soon replaced by anger as Curtis knew that his siblings and their mothers were most likely at fault for his mother’s death.” I’ll kill them.. I’ll kill them. All of them!” He slammed his fist against the wall several times until Shiro took his hand and shook his head “ I doubt the wall did anything.. and please don’t hurt yourself. “

He gently rubbed Curtis’s hand to diminish the pain if even for a little bit.” Your memories showed your mother doing this. I apologize if I am overstepping my position.” Curtis didn’t object and just sat there.

“They killed her..”

“I am aware.. But you can’t allow your anger to take control.” Shiro squeezed his hand. “We have come here to prove you had not perished and to make you King as to save your subjects from their corruption” He placed his  forehead on Curtis’s hand. “It’s going to be hard but if you give into revenge then all is lost. This from what you have told me my liege.”

Curtis let out a deep sigh, the seething flames of anger and vengeance inside of him not quelled by any means but he knew that it wasn’t what his mother would have wanted. His strong and kind mother, who loved and trusted her husband so much that he was allowed to have other wives as she knew she would always be first in his heart. The late King even went as far as to make it clear that despite him loving all five of them, There was only one Queen and that was his first wife.

The other four women held no title of power in the palace, their children however were all potential heirs. Angry that they were denied power and wishing to rise in rank they tried to push their children to become the next ruler. The late King however, wanted Curtis to succeed him thus had appointed him as Heir to the throne in his will and unless he was to perish no other could claim this right.

Even then his mother would always tell him not to focus on his siblings attempts to pull him down. No matter what they did, his mother would drag them to their mothers and scold them but would never hit them or anything of the like. After that she would take Curtis to the courtyard to have tea together.

Curtis knew his mother could curse them in her mind but always carried herself like the Queen she was. A kind and strong Queen. He smiled remembering the moments he spent with his mother. “ You’re right….Thank you Shiro…” Letting out another sigh he rose to his feet. “ Come. I’ll show you your room.”

He walked to door connected to his room but not connected to the hallway and walked through it“ As promised your room is directly connected to mine. Through the stained glass door is your bathroom, the other door leads to the hallway.”

The room looked just as lavish as Curtis’s room with a king size dark oaken canopy bed, a wardrobe crafted from the same dark oaken wood, a dark red carpeted floor and a white marble stable to contrast the rest of the furniture. The walls were a marbled aquamarine and decorated with a line of golden leaves halfway on the walls.

Shiro looked a bit baffled by how the room looked not expecting to have a room as equally lavish as Curtis’s. “This is.. quite the room.” He turned his head to face Curtis. “ Is this really alright? For me. Who despite been given the role of your adviser and assistant is still a servant..”

“This is more than alright especially considering the fact that you will be most likely be in a lot of danger from now on. With my family trying to kill me after all..” Curtis let out a sigh and shook his head.” This will be a stressful four days.. steel yourself as they will take every chance to either defame me and or kill me.” The prince spoke. “But this was knowledge you already had.”  He walked back to his own room, Shiro following him. “ Your Highness” Shiro started but Curtis stopped him.

“When it’s just the two of us Curtis is fine..please. Seeing as the only ones still in the palace are all people who either address me by Your Highness or cuss me out.” Shiro could see how much his mother’s death had affected him and how Curtis was trying so hard to stay strong as he knew that the moment he showed weakness his family would strike and attempt to go for the throne.

“.. Curtis it is then Your---… Curtis.” Shiro spoke, clearing his throat as he corrected himself. “To take your mind off things shall I tell you some things from my planet and travels? I understand you have to be on guard but at the very least in your own room when I, your guard am there to aid you when needed.. you should be able to relax even a little bit.” Nodding Curtis sat down on one of the chairs in his room. “ The floor is yours.”

 

With a nod Shiro sat in the chair across from him. “ I have travelled for a long time and seen many things during my travels. I’ve seen an entire colony inhabiting the asteroid around a planet and trade with travelers, myself included. I’ve seen the a Balmera come into existence and it was a moment of utter tranquility. I have no other words to express it not even in my native language as there are no words that can correctly express how it was to be witness to that.”

Curtis quietly listened as Shiro continued to tell him about his travels, genuinely interested in the other’s life as it was something he would never see. Truly a fascinating thing to know that there were other species out there that humanity had no know about.

“Oh you wouldn’t know what a Balmera is right?” Shiro saw Curtis shake his head. “ It’s a creature the size of a planet. They function like one too and are even their own energy source. Well it’s a give and take with the races inhabiting the Balmera. They give Quintessence in trade of crystals they use to power certain items. If you supply the Balmera then the Balmera supplies you.” Shiro smiled gently as he remembered. “the inhabitants were very kind as to let me rest and resupply when I landed there.  They welcomed an unknown race from the dark side of the universe and shared their stories with me. They told me of other travelers that landed there. Each for the same reason usually. Some left while others requested to stay, all of them including myself gave part of the Quintessence as a gift of gratitude for the hospitality we had been shown. “

 “ What is this Quintessence you speak of? It sounds like a form of energy of some sort. “ Shiro nodded. “ You can call it that if you wish, it’s more than that but its hard to explain. I haven’t fully grasped all the properties of Quintessence since it is a hard thing to grasp without proper research.”

Nodding Curtis smiled, his eyes opened to many things he had no knowledge of prior to having met Shiro. Again mentally patting himself on the back for having made the decision to take him along. “…. That sounds amazing Shiro and if this is only a few of the stories of things you’ve seen please tell me about your travels again sometimes. For now however it’s gotten late and we should head in for the night as tomorrow will be a busy day. “ Shiro nodded and rose from his seat. “I’ll be nearby so rest easy.” He bowed. Waiting for Curtis getting into bed before double checking if everything was locked. He double and triple checked making sure he would be alright and walked out to get to bed himself.

“Good night Shiro.” Curtis mumbled as he slowly nodded off to sleep. “Good night Curtis, my future king.”


End file.
